Imperfecciones
by Lady Cid
Summary: Saga sabe que su amiga Danae no es perfecta, pero le molesta que se lo estén recordando siempre SagaXOC


_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

**Imperfecciones**_  
_

—¿Qué le miras a Danae? Es demasiado rara, excéntrica e irreverente, Saga.

La pregunta que le había hecho Afrodita de Piscis no le había gustado nada. Sabía que las relaciones entre la escudera de Aldebarán y este Santo eran malas, aunque la joven ya no se detenía a insultarlo cada vez que lo veía. Ya llevaba dos años sin responderles un solo insulto a él y a Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, aunque estos dos siguiesen hablando de ella.

—Tú no eres exactamente normal, tampoco. En este Santuario nadie lo es. No veo en qué podría molestar mi amistad con ella a alguien.

—¡Por favor, Saga! La tipa no sigue ni una sola regla ni para salvar su vida. No es delicada, ni femenina, ni siquiera es bonita. Me apuesto que si pudiera, usaría la ropa masculina de entrenamiento simplemente para demostrar su lado masculino.

—Sería su problema, no por eso dejaría de ser mi amiga. De acuerdo, no es la chica más femenina del Santuario, pero no me parece fea. Su mirada siempre transmite calma. Es inteligente y se puede mantener una conversación profunda. Además, es leal y cumple su palabra. Ella no ha vuelto a insultarte. No le caes bien, pero ya no se ha rebajado a decirte improperios. Eso es lo que miro en ella.

El Santo de Piscis se quedó asombrado. No había notado que la joven había parado sus insultos. Tampoco lo trataba tan mal, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Si lo que estás intentando es convencerme de que Danae es la persona más terrible del mundo y que no debería ser mi amiga, no lograrás nada. Soy consciente de sus defectos: es demasiado obstinada, a veces es distraída y otras tantas es impulsiva. Pero nadie en este mundo es perfecto. Así la quiero.

—¿Comprendes lo que estás diciendo?— Afrodita estaba helado con la defensa que hacía de la muchacha. Y sin querer otra persona oía esta defensa: la misma Danae, que sentía que no tenía vela en el entierro y que debía marchar. Se fue tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle que oyesen sus pasos. Eso no importó demasiado, los dos Santos estaban demasiado enfrascados en su discusión y la muchacha pasó casi desapercibida.

La escudera no quiso pensar demasiado en esa declaración. Era obvio que la quería como una amiga. Eso era lo que le quiso decir a Afrodita; al menos ese era el sentir de la joven.

"¿Y si me quisiera como algo más?" No quiso ni siquiera decirlo, pensar en esa posibilidad era ya demasiado para la muchacha. Inmediatamente se dijo: —Eso no pasará pronto…

Cuando sintió que estaba lejos de la casa de Piscis, sus pasos se sosegaron y se fue más tranquila, mientras tarareaba algo. Una canción que cantaba Aretha Franklin: _I say a little prayer. _Por suerte no iba cantándola a todo volumen, porque sentía que iba a descubrirse. Cada vez le era más difícil callar sus sentimientos, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma: la posibilidad de que Saga la correspondiese era poca.

—Mírate, ¡oh, ilusa! Sabes a la perfección que eres demasiado extraña y tu rango no te ayuda. Eres una simple escudera de medio pelo. El jardinero tiene razón en decir que por más que intentes reconciliarte con el hecho de ser una mujer, eso no significa que tu femineidad aflore naturalmente. Siempre serás la marimacha excéntrica y respondona.

Ya iba acercándose a Acuario, cuando vio que alguien avanzaba a su lado: —Eh, Danae… estás un poco demasiado lejos de Tauro, ¿no?

La escudera dio un respingo de sorpresa: —Señor Saga, es que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y el señor Aldebarán me envió hasta el templo principal.

—Ya veo. ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?— la joven negó con la cabeza y se fueron camino abajo hacia Géminis. El Santo no la dejaría ir hacia Tauro sin hablar de ciertas cosas.

**Después de quién sabe que tantos meses he vuelto con Saga y Danae. Como verán, la autoestima de Danae no es nada alta y que le sorprenden que la defiendan. Saga aún no acepta que esta chica le gusta y esta chica es dolorosamente despistada. Bueno, de antemano, gracias por leer mis locuras.**


End file.
